Coaxial RF switches are special types of electromechanical relays (or switches) wherein radio frequency (RF) signals are connected or disconnected between terminals in the switch. Typically a coaxial RF switch utilizes a pusher to push a conductor reed to make contact with a pair of coaxial conductor heads and connect the signal path between the two coaxial conductors. A common design uses a soft magnetic rocker under a pair of electromagnets to push the pusher for the switching action. Coaxial RF switches often employ indicator structures to provide indication (closed or open) of the state of the RF channels. A common indicator structure typically includes a pair of auxiliary moving and stationary contacts, and a pusher. The moving contact is typically formed on a cantilever. The pusher interacts with the actuation mechanism (e.g., the rocker) in the coaxial RF switch and pushes the cantilever and causes the moving contact to disconnect or connect with the stationary contact to provide the indication function. However, the reliable auxiliary contact requires suitable contact pressure, which increases the complexity in tuning and adjusting the actuation mechanism of the switch. Additionally, the auxiliary contact structure needs to interact with the switch actuation mechanisms, and thus it is difficult to form a sealed enclosure to protect the auxiliary contacts, resulting in contact failures because of contamination. This renders the auxiliary contact indicator unreliable.
It is highly desirable to provide an indicator means which is easy to manufacture and highly reliable.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved indicator which is simple to manufacture and highly reliable.